


Hard To Get

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Minji can resist anything but the temptation of Siyeon's blood.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Hard To Get

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commissioned work by @Gimme_Gay_Lia (twitter user). I love vampires, and I had fun planning this idea so I hope you enjoy the reading! <3
> 
> CW: (Small) injury & (tiny) self-injury

One last punch makes the smaller woman fall to the ground. The crowd cheers her opponent, a blonde, graceful woman. Her smile, so bright, makes all the men -and women- around them instantly fall in love with her. She barely stained her clothing, not to mention her face, completely intact despite all the beating she’s taken.

“One! Two!” The referee starts the count to ten, and the audience automatically joins. “Three!! Four!! Five!!”

“Minji!!” The fighter turns the moment she hears her girlfriend’s voice, coming from outside the ring. She smiles at her, proud.

“Six!! Seven!! Eight!!” Minji gets impatient, humans do everything  _ so _ slowly. “Nine!! TEEEN!!”

The audience roars with joy for their winner. Louder even when the referee grabs her arm to raise it, proclaiming her victorious.

_ Finally. _

Minji jumps down the ring, where Siyeon is waiting for her. Ignoring the hands trying to reach them, anxious to get an autograph, they walk fast way to the locker room.

When they make well sure they’re alone, they share a confident smile. Another successful night, another night with their pockets filled.

“Any suspicions among the audience?” Minji looks for the key of her private fridge. She gets impatient at the third try, but soon she notices Siyeon’s hand behind her, pinching her with something pointy.

Siyeon smirks. “I kept it safe. Again.” She says, clearly having fun with the situation.

“My hero.” The fighter says, funny. Minji takes the key, not before kissing her softly on the lips.

She unlocks the fridge, from it, she takes out a couple of blood bags. She gives one to Siyeon, who puts it in her purse, while Minji drinks the other one in one go.

“Someone’s thirsty.” Siyeon says, flirty, raising an eyebrow.

Minji winks. “For you, always.” She says, after cleaning a trickle of blood staining the corner of her mouth.

Siyeon giggles. “Change, we have a date.”

“A date?” Minji takes off her shirt and catches the clean one Siyeon throws her. “Since when?”

“You thought I’d forgot about your birthday? C’mon! One doesn’t turn two hundred and twenty years old everyday…” Siyeon crosses her arms, impatient to get out of that room. “There’s a surprise waiting for you at home.”

“That’s why it took you so long to get here? I almost lost because my lover wasn’t there cheering for me.” The vampire says, dramatically.

Siyeon laughs. “You losing, that’s funny.”

Minji puts her leather jacket on. She’s ready to go. “Remind me to start planning your birthday too.” 

“Nah, twenty five is lame.”

“Must be, I don’t remember mine.” Minji jokes. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

“You just drank-!” Siyeon notices how her girlfriend is looking at her. “Oh…  _ That _ kind of hungry.”

Outside, it rains a lot. Ideal for Minji to go unnoticed next to her fans. She never wanted to be close to them. Eventually, she will retire. Or maybe she’ll fake her death.

To be honest, she never thought about it when she agreed to Siyeon’s idea. Reckless for a vampire, but understandable for someone in love. Plus, it’s not like she had a better one in mind.

Since the beginning, they based their relationship on trust. Which might sound weird, having in mind Minji is a vampire. But Siyeon is not just some human, she was raised and trained a vampire hunter. A life she never chose, a life she never wanted. Therefore, when she fell for her first target, she didn’t hesitate to run away with her.

After that, they had to start over. Minji might be a vampire, but they still need money for blood bags and savings to start their new life. One where the two of them will be immortals.

The easiest way to make quick money before they found them was getting advantage of Minji’s superior strength.

“Heyy!! You two!!” A familiar voice yells, right when they’re crossing the alley that leads to their apartment.

The shout it’s not a warning, nor a threat. Next thing they know is Siyeon is bleeding through a broken cheek.

It’s Bora, Minji’s rival. Next to her, her manager: Lee Gahyeon.

“I lost a lot of money tonight.” Gahyeon says, crossing her arms as she watches Siyeon getting up from the ground with her lover’s help.

Siyeon laughs. “Too bad.”

Gahyeon frowns in anger, and gives a single command to her worker.

Bora pounces against Siyeon, with the intention of hurting her badly with a blade. Siyeon dodges the attack on time, giving way for Minji to pin Bora against the wall. She hisses, showing off her fangs with a stranger for the first time in a while.

Bora automatically drops the knife, eyes completely opened in panic.

“Stay away from us.” Minji squeezes the collar of Bora’s neck. The woman nods, nervously.

Gahyeon curses, she doesn’t understand what made Bora run like that. But something inside her doesn’t want to find out the reason why. Much less when Minji gives her a death stare.

At home, Siyeon goes straight to the bathroom to clean her face. The smell floods the room, and the vampire can’t help but close her eyes to enjoy herself for a few seconds. Siyeon’s blood is her weakness. It always has been.

“Shit, she hits hard.” 

“Let me take a look at that.” Minji tries to check when she finds the strength to do so without losing control, but Siyeon moves her face. “Hey!”

“It’s still bleeding, wait.” The water cleans the wound, although it’s useless. When Siyeon looks in the mirror, the blood is already coming out again.

She presses a tissue against the injury, having to spend a couple more to stop the bleeding. “Done!” She says, satisfied.

When she gets to the bedroom, Minji is waiting for her.

She took off her leather jacket, that rests now on a chair. The vampire wears a sleeveless top and her already unbuttoned pants. What a vision.

“It’s just what it looks like.” The vampire says.

Siyeon smiles, confused, as Minji walks towards her with decision, not saying a word, to end up pinning her against the wall. A much more different action than the one she lived on the street just a few minutes ago.

Siyeon realizes. It’s been too long since Minji last fed from her. And it’s been even longer since she last saw her so desperate for it.

Maybe it’s time to give a twist to her surprise and get a little advantage on her needy girlfriend.

“I thought you wanted to see what I got for your birthday.”

When she’s in front of her she takes off Siyeon’s jacket, with the intention of unbuttoning her shirt as well. “It can wait.” She finally says, inhaling Siyeon’s piercing essence. Stronger than ever now that she has a fresh wound on her face.

The vampire’s eyes turn to a coppery color. Minji is hungry, and she wants her  _ now _ . Siyeon checks her out, up and down. Minji is well aware of it, and lets her enjoy the view. The human wets and right after bites her lips, trying to remain in control of the situation.

As much as she wants her girlfriend to keep undressing her, she can’t give up so easily.

Siyeon smirks, taking off her girlfriend’s hands from her shirt to move them, slowly, towards her neck. She feels Minji shivers when she catches the first glimpse of her pulse. “This can wait too.” She has her just the way she wants her: frowning with frustration, swallowing just by the thought of her taste on her tongue.

When Siyeon think she’s won the teasing battle, the vampire makes her next move. She gets closer to her neck, careful to not show her fangs yet. She lets go her hand to replace it with her lips, barely touching Siyeon’s skin, but enough to provoke a wave of heat that reaches her most sensitive spot.

“Honey…” Siyeon swallows, grabbing her by the hips so she can bring her closer. “I really want to show you…-”

Minji bites her neck -leaving her fangs well hidden-, smiling into her skin. Siyeon gets goose bumps all over her body. “Show me, what?” She teases, getting one hand to her girlfriend’s crotch.

Siyeon gets rid of her by dodging the next bite. She smirks, proud of herself for resisting her touch. She barely gets the chance to be faster than the vampire. But as desperate as she is, her senses are completely dull. Now she’s the one cornering her girlfriend.

Minji sighs with a serious expression. Inside, she’s having fun in her own way. She loves when Siyeon plays the hard to get, and being now the one against the wall adds some fun to the game.

“Let me taste you.” She begs, sounding more desperate than she would’ve liked.

“Let  _ me  _ show you first.” Siyeon sneaks her hand inside Minji’s pants, finding out she’s not only thirsty for blood. Minji smirks as she suppresses a moan. “You’ll love it.”

“Please…” Minji whines, pouting. “Just one little bite.”

“Not yet.” Siyeon cups her breast with her free hand, squeezing it over fabric.

“Fine.” The vampire says, enjoying the feeling of Siyeon’s hands touching her. “What is it?” Siyeon doesn’t stop, instead, she goes harder. Minji bites her lips, unable to control her fangs this time.

“We’re ready.” Siyeon whispers into her ear. “One last fight and we’ll be out of here.”

“Really?” Minji opens her eyes, surprised. Not only for the news, but for Siyeon’s hand going for another round. This time under her panties.

“I bought the tickets yesterday.” The human continues working with her hand, keeping her ear close to Minji’s lips. She wants to hear every sound that comes out of her. Suddenly, she stops. “We’re ready.” She whispers. “ _ I’m _ ready.” She takes out her hand from Minji’s pants to now put it on her hip. The other hand, caresses the vampire’s face until one subtle finger draw her chin closer. 

Minji freezes. Those are words she wasn’t expecting to hear tonight. “Are you sure?”

Siyeon kisses her, closing her eyes, memorizing the soft touch of Minji’s lips. Like she always does.

Then, she speaks barely a couple of centimeters away from her mouth. “It’s now or never, those assholes could give us up in any minute. We risked too much already.”

If she could, Minji would cry. In her two hundred and twenty years of life -as vampire  _ and _ human- she’s never been so in love. She’s never been so willing to risk and sacrifice everything for another.

And she knows well Siyeon feels the same way. Having no one to care for her but Minji, it’s useless to stay a human if she wants to share the rest of her life with her.

Both know it won’t be an easy path, both know everyone will be after them. But as long as they’re together, it’ll be worth it.

Minji’s thirst isn’t gone, in fact, she wants Siyeon more than ever. Her girlfriend seems to read her mind. It’s time to give her what she wanted.

She takes the vampire’s hand to the wound on her face. The blood is still fresh, and it stains her finger. Slowly, Minji takes it to her mouth, tasting it like it was the greatest delight. It automatically activates her most primal instincts, turning her eyes from copper to a bright red, and releasing the full lenght of her fangs.

Siyeon swallows, ready for her. She leans her neck, exposing it suggestively. It’s almost unbearable for Minji now, she needs her more than anything.

The human takes her hand, leading her to bed. And that’s when Minji can’t control herself anymore. She makes sure to see her girlfriend nod, giving her permission, to then sink her fangs in her neck. Making Siyeon moan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

She tastes  _ so  _ good. There’s nothing to compare to the feeling she gets when she feeds from Siyeon. She sucks gently, making it pleasurable for both.

Siyeon feels the heat inside her rise, feeling the need to touch her under the tight shirt.

“I wanna taste you too.” Siyeon says.

Minji stops sucking. She wants to hear what she has to say. “I’m ready.” 

She really is. And who is Minji to deny her immortality?

The vampire carefully takes out her fangs, provoking a new wave of painful pleasure on her partner.

They share a look. One last glance to confirm her decision.

Siyeon’s heart beats faster than ever, or that’s what she thinks before witnessing her girlfriend biting her own wrist.

Before blood can stain the sheets, Siyeon is already sucking from it. Finally tasting Minji, like she always wanted.

At first, she doesn’t feel anything. But then, right when she locks her eyes on her girlfriend’s, a first shock shakes her entire body. The vampire smiles while biting her lips, excited. Siyeon’s eyes are now red, brighting with a thirst that seems impossible to satiate.

She holds Siyeon when the shock waves become too painful, and lets her space again when she calms down.

The younger whines when Minji takes her wrist off her mouth, but she shuts her up with a kiss. One of a kind they never got to experience before. This time, Minji doesn’t have to be careful. She can show her how much she loves her, with all her being.

“Welcome to the best side.” Minji grins, proudly. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Show me the way.” Siyeon says, smirking, still overwhelmed by so many new stimuli. “We have plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
